PP142: Versus Mode
Intro * 0:00:00 Intro theme * 0:00:15 Welcome Game Impressions * 0:00:48 Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus * 0:06:01 Pocket Rumble * 0:10:54 Hollow Knight News * 0:15:34 Yo-Kai Watch Blasters releasing September 7 for 3DS * 0:18:45 Nintendo has said there are other autumn releases, but no announcements yet * 0:20:13 Pearl and Marina Amiibo is Friday July 13 (same day as release of Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker and Octopath Traveler). Amiibo will be released for all the new fighters coming to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Ice Climbers, Pichu, Star Wolf, etc.). * Anime Expo announcements ** 0:22:08 A.I. The Somnium Files from Spike ChunSoft announced. From 999 creator Kotaro Uchikoshi. ** 0:23:45 Stardust Galaxy Warriors: Stellar Climax coming to Switch ** 0:24:25 Ghost Parade from Aksys Games, an action platformer, coming to Switch ** 0:25:32 DeathMark from Aksys Games, a horror visual novel, coming to Switch * 0:26:30 Castlevania season 2 releasing on Netflix October 26 (8 new episodes). Third season planned. * 0:27:43 Season 2 of Ace Attorney releasing October 6 in Japan (based on the third video game) * 0:28:39 Correction from last episode: the Super Mario Odyssey levels will be included in both the 3DS and Switch versions of Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * 0:29:23 Nintendo says they're hoping to release 20 to 30 indie games on Switch per week Listener Mail * 0:33:17 Blake: Super Mario Bros. movie episode feedback and appreciation of Switch success * 0:35:35 Brian Booth: Some obscure NES game recommendations, also, your obscure games recommendations? ** 0:36:53 Pete: Mega Man Soccer (SNES) ** 0:38:26 Hoff: SNES: SoulBlazer, Illusion of Gaia, Terranigma, Actraiser 1 and 2 ** 0:39:22 Hoff: N65: Beetle Adventure Racing, Snowboard Kids ** 0:40:15 Pete: SNES: NBA Jam, Super Baseball 2020, Zombies Ate My Neighbors, Super Star Wars games, UniRacers, Earthworm Jim; N64: Blastcorps, Castlevania ** 0:42:27 Coming soon: Nintendo Power's 30th anniversary. Send comments. Intermission * 0:43:02 Music: Totally Rad - Act 1 Part 1 Big Topic * 0:43:52 All-time favorite multiplayer games * 0:44:49 Hoff: Contra (NES) * 0:47:06 Pete: Pro Wrestling (NES) * 0:48:40 Hoff: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II and III (NES) * 0:49:35 Pete: Ikari Warriors (NES) * 0:50:16 Pete: NES Honorable Mentions: Dr. Mario and Mario Bros. * 0:50:33 Pete: Tetris (GB) * 0:51:50 Pete: Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow (GB) * 0:52:42 Hoff: Street Fighter II (SNES), Pete: Honorable Mention, Mortal Kombat II * 0:53:58 Hoff: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV (SNES) * 0:54:44 Hoff: Sunset Riders (SNES) * 0:55:06 Hoff: NBA Jam (SNES) (and WWF Raw (SNES)) * 0:55:48 Hoff: Tetris and Dr. Mario double pack (SNES) * 0:56:44 Pete: Super Bomberman (SNES) * 0:57:06 Pete: Super Mario Kart (SNES) * 0:58:19 Pete: GoldenEye 007 (N64) * 1:01:57 Hoff: WWF Wrestlemania 2000 and WWF No Mercy (N64) * 1:04:32 Hoff: Super Smash Bros. and Mario Party series (N64) * 1:06:04 Pete: Mario Kart 64 (N64) * 1:06:57 Pete: Perfect Dark (N64) * 1:07:45 Hoff: Dr. Mario 64 (N64) * 1:08:17 Pete: Advance Wars (GBA) * 1:09:02 Hoff: Final Fight One and Double Dragon Advance (GBA) * 1:10:09 Hoff: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (GBA and DSi) * 1:12:42 Pete: Super Smash Bros. Melee (GCN) * 1:13:36 Pete: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (GCN) * 1:14:43 Pete: Animal Crossing: Wild World (DS) * 1:15:28 Pete: Metroid Prime Hunters (DS) * 1:15:54 Pete: New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii), Hoff and Pete: Super Mario 3D World (Wii U) * 1:16:48 Pete and Hoff: Wii Sports (Wii) * 1:17:04 Pete: Wii Fit (Wii) * 1:17:47 Hoff: Tatusnoko vs. Capcom (Wii) and Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby's Return to Dream Land (Wii) * 1:18:20 Hoff: Splatoon (Wii U) and Pete: Splatoon 2 (Switch) * 1:19:44 Pete: Rocket League (Switch) * 1:20:51 Pete and Hoff: Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (Switch) * 1:21:52 Pete: Arms (Switch) * 1:22:20 Pete: Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate and Monster Hunter Generations (3DS) * 1:22:51 Hoff: NES Remix (Wii U) Conclusion * 1:24:44 Conclusion * 1:25:02 Dramatic reading: Preview of World Games (NES) from Nintendo Power vol. 4 * 1:27:12 Sign off Announcement Image Category:Episodes